


Sorry! I genderbend!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gym class, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last  year of high school! All along your high school years, you attended to your brothers’ gym classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning: There is a small talk about rape, it is small! But I wanted to point it out.<br/>This is LIME! There is a bit of nudity and some light sexual acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry! I genderbend!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Levi x Reader (both are 18 )  
> Genre: Fluff/Lime/Romance  
> A/U: Modern/Locker room
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~X~  
  
Running through the hall you were freaking out, _NO No no_!   
  
You had dozed off in the infirmary while you had your math class and forgot to head to the gymnasium for your gym class, _If I'm late, Shadis will have my ass handed to me_! The halls were packed with students, _fuck how am I supposed to get ready for gym class with so many students around_!  
  
You sighed dropping your head in annoyance. The class you were about to take wasn't really **YOUR** gym class, but your twin brother's class. _You are probably wondering mind reader how this could be possible? Please let me explain~!_  
  
 _You see, me and my brother are fraternal twins, but I'm a girl. Me and my bro share one soul, right? We share our weaknesses and strengths. My brother is good at math and anything that relates to science while I suck at it and I'm really strong at human science, arts and gym which he doesn't get the gist off.  
  
We look extremely alike and so it's easy to switch places! Basically, he does all my math, sciences and physics class. In return, I do everything that involves: arts, human science and gym. Basically, we don't fail any of our classes! Of course, we tutor one another and help each other teach the subjects we don't get, but we take our time.  
  
Anyways, my current problem would be to sneak in the Men locker room and I will have to wait for them to enter the gymnasium, which will take a while, oh my god! How did I manage to fail this way!_   
  
You face palmed as you knew you were going to suffer Shadis wrath, _I want to die..._  
  
You were in different classes and so you never had a class with your sibling, no one ever noticed that you substituted your brother or vice versa. You were mentally preparing yourself as you advanced towards the men locker room and peeked inside, finding no one, _good_!  
  
Quickly, you went to your brother's locker and turned the numbered padlock, in hopes to get your gym clothes as fast as you possibly could. You took the bandage, jog and t-shirt and went to a changing stall and you swiftly changed yourself.  
  
Soon as you were ready, you went back to your siblings’ locker and shoved your feminine clothing in there as you closed the locker and locked it with the combination lock.  
  
You hurried to the gymnasium and you tried to be stealthy as you approached the others and you sat down near the closest person you could find, earning you a 'tch'. You knew who that arrogant attitude belonged to: _Levi.._.   
  
Rolling yours (E/C) orbs, you sighed as you face-palmed, _please, PLEASE don't rat me out Levi..._  
  
Sadly, Levi was the top member of the discipline committee and he sucks. _After Professor Shadis will be done speaking, I bet he'll go and report I was late._  
  
You were fidgeting, giving the raven locked male beside you some quick glanced and he stared you down, making you cower, _THIS IS SO STUPID! I WANT TO BEAT THE EVER SHIT OUT OFF HIM!_  
  
To your surprise, he didn't say anything and the class went well. So well, Shadis didn't even notice the fact you were late, _this is weird... something is off... But what_?   
  
You couldn't really put your finger on it, just that it seemed that everything was going way too conveniently, _humm... Could it be my imagination?_  
  
When class was over, you waited a little longer, so that everyone had left when you would enter the locker room. While the guys were preparing so they could leave school, you were having fun with a basketball, dribbling and shooting. After a moment, the sounds coming from the locker room died down and you assumed everyone was gone, _finally!  
_  
You put the basketball back in place and walked towards the locker room while you were rubbing your sores, _I can take a shower today! Since this was the last period and there are no clubs on the gymnasium today!_   
  
You felt giddy as these were the rare moments you could wash yourself unless, of course, it was YOUR gym class. When you got to the locker room, you saw someone sitting on one of the benches and you gulped, _Oh... CRAP_!  
  
The young man directly stared at you, his blue pupils bore into yours and you were lightly trembling out of nervousness, "Can I help you Levi?"  
  
You slowly marched towards him, wondering why he was still here; _he should have left moments ago!? Why is he here?_   
  
You then thought about it and frowned, _he isn't going to patronize me about lateness, now! Will he?_  
  
You stopped walking towards him when you saw him get up, "I'm surprise no one figured you out yet... [Name]"  
  
Your eyes widen at the words he spoke and you slowly back off as you tried to say something, but your mouth wasn't really cooperating and so you were opening your mouth to have no sound coming out of it, _what do I do?_  
  
Each time he took a step, you back up and before you knew it, your back hit a locker while he was still advancing towards you, "H-how? How did you know I wasn't big bro?!"  
  
Levi's eyes were slits as he stared up at you, the closer he came to you, the taller he seemed, _isn't he supposed to look smaller_?   
  
That was a truth, the male in front of you was considerably smaller then you as you were the same height as your brother, which was 5'9. Levi stood in front of you and took one of your arms in his right hand, making your heart skip a beat as he started explaining how he caught you, "I, personally, had some doubts about you for years."   
  
You were chewing your inner cheeks as you tried taking your eyes away from his, only to be pulled towards them again, w _hat is this... I want to tear my stare away from his, but a part of me wants to keep looking at them..._  
  
Levi seemed to have noticed about your struggle and used his left hand to keep your face on his and you felt as if your heart was going to explode of embarrassment, "focus on me, [Name]!"  
  
You yelped at his rough tone and your lips quivered and you blinked rapidly as you were getting stressed, you felt your cheek radiating with heat as you kept listening to him, "Your brother wasn't that good at sport in in both elementary and part of high school and suddenly, he was good? But it’s only this year, our last high school year that I caught you red-handed."  
  
Gulping, you tried batting your lashes and smiling to no avail, he was glaring up at you and you wanted to crawl somewhere as he continued speaking, "When you fell in the gymnasium and I helped you up, your wrist was too slim to be a males and the fall had loosened your bandage, so I noticed you had-"  
  
The right hand that had been encasing your left wrist had suddenly moved place to your chest and you gasped in surprise when you were feeling one of your breast being cupped, "L-Levi! Stop!"  
  
You pulled his hand away and covered your mounds with your arms as Levi trapped you in place and he kept his hands on each sides of your head, "So, tell me, [Name]?"  
  
Pressing yourself against the locker, you bit your lower lip as you thought of a solution, "What? What do you want Levi? You want to take me by force? Is that what you want?"  
  
An eyebrow rose as Levi glared daggers at you and you closed your eyes as you heard him speak again, "Do I seem like a rapist? Tch... No... Stop doing your brother's gym class!"  
  
Snapping your eyes opened, you shook your head, "No! I like gym class! Why should I stop?"  
  
The short male, exhaled had he moved his hands again, this time, they were roaming all over your body and you moaned while you laid your head on his broad shoulder, "Next person who finds out about you, might do a lot worse than this... Do you understand...?"   
  
Your breath hitched when he squeezed one of your butt cheeks as he kept talking, "I won't ever rape a female, but some males here, would love to ravish this body of yours."  
  
You felt him stop and straightened yourself as you tried to hide the blush covering your face, "I-I understand... But, I don't want to stop coming to gym class!"  
  
Levi sighed in annoyance, "You can't-"  
  
You interrupted him as you pecked his lips, silencing him and you took the opportunity so you try and convince him, "No one... will find out... Levi... I... hum..."   
  
You thought of the words you could use to bargain with him and you took a deep breath, "You know about me... Wouldn't you mind staying with me after this classes gym course is done?"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance and kept a stern look at you, "Do I seem like a person that has time to waste on you?"  
  
You pouted and looked at him with your puppy eyes and he clicked his tongue as you took his face in your hands and gazed into his eyes, "please... "  
  
Exhaling, Levi was feed up and he roughly took your hands off his face, "why should I care?"  
  
You swallowed as you kept trying to seduce him into the palm of your hand, "Don't you care what would happen to me if a guy found out about me here?"  
  
You took a step towards him and you were face-to-face... Actually chest-to-face as he was at least 15 cm smaller then you, "So you wouldn't mind if someone touched me the way you did, moments ago? You wouldn't mind it if he forced himself on me?"  
  
Levi glanced away from you as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "it would be your problem! You are the one standing in the males’ locker room! You are asking for it!"  
  
Glaring at him, you grabbed him by the collar and switched place, slamming in a locker, "so a woman provokes a man into rape? Is that what you are telling me? From what I'm seeing; I'm dressed up and you see no parts of me! The problem can't be clothing! What? Me being here is enough to turn you on?"  
  
You were fuming as you stared him down, his hand went to your wrists and he grabbed them, tightening his grip enough to make you wince and let go of him, "Look, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..."  
  
You were pissed off as you went to your brother's locker, opening it and taking out your uniform, "I guess I can't take a shower now, since you know. You are here and I might, accidentally, provoke you into fucking raping me."   
  
You stared at him and saw him heave, "What’s wrong Levi? You did say men couldn't control themselves, right?"   
  
You stopped for a moment and sneered at him, "can I even change without you jumping me? Hum... How do I know you aren't a pig?"  
  
The dark haired male winced as he heard your harsh words, "Look, I didn't use the right words. Damn it... Not every male would do that... but when it's a gang of guys... shit could get out of hand... individual thinking and mass thinking differ and it modifies the way people think."  
  
You inhaled deeply as you closed your eyes and released the air you just took in while you re-opened your eyes, "Tell me, Levi... What should I do? I obviously don't want to stop coming to my brother's gym class."  
  
Levi 'tched' and breathed in, shaking his head, "fine! I know you are here; I'll wait and stay with you until you finish dressing up. If some guys come in and see you half naked, I could say we are going out."  
  
You crocked your neck to the side and gaped as you were trying to shake the surprise off your face, your eyelash fluttered as you were trying to understand what he just said, _he'll say that we are going out... Wait but wouldn't that put him in trouble?_  
  
Wiping your head left and right slowly, you went to him and wanted to say something, but the more you thought about it, the more you saw it was the only way to do it if you were continue attending to these gym classes. You were nibbling your lower lip and you scanned his blue pupils, "won't you be in trouble?"  
  
He crossed his arms on his chest and turned his face away from yours and you quickly went to him and forced him to see you, "If you say such things to a male coming in, he'll think that you would bang me in here. I mean, you are a member of the school's discipline committee, you stop others from doing what you just said."  
  
Side-glancing at you, he frowned as he released his defensive position, "if it's what it takes to prevent any bad situations as you are definitely not steeping down. I'll do it."  
  
You were a little shocked by his actions, "Well... euh... Thank you, I guess."   
  
Turning your back at him, you hugged yourself, _I feel like I forced him into this... Why am I the one feeling bad!_  
  
You still showed your back at him while you scratched the back of your head, "are you... sure?"  
  
An exasperated sigh was heard and you felt him behind you, making you shiver at his proximity, "What? Are you doubting my words or are you feeling bad for almost forcing my hand into this."  
  
The second choice was said a little more darkly and you trembled, "I guess I'd feel bad if you were pointed as a rule breaker, but I guess I'm a horrible human... I will still participate in my brother's gym class in his stead."  
  
You turned around to look at his annoyed face and brought your right palm to his left cheek, feeling his soft skin under your own flesh and you felt your heart beating fast as you kissed his right cheek and murmured in his ear a soft thank you.  
  
You went back to your bro's locker and took soap, a shampoo bottle, conditioner and a clean towel surprising Levi, "wait a minute, [Name]! You're taking a shower?!"  
  
Tilting your head as you smiled at him, a glint of malice shined as you nodded, "if you hadn't interrupted, I'd be long gone by now, but you kept me here and so I feel way too dirty to leave the room. You can go if you want to; I doubt someone is going to enter this room."  
  
You dropped your uniform on the bench near your bodies and saw Levi grumbled, "Damn it... I didn't take my shower because I wanted to speak to you... Going home sweaty... Gross..."  
  
As you were making your way to the showers, your back was to him and you felt even worst as everyone knew he had OCD, _well... we are pretending to be a couple and I owe him..._  
  
Entering the common shower, you hanged your towel and slid your hygienic products to the nearest shower. Turning around, you went back to the locker room and pushed Levi towards his locker, "open your locker."  
  
The shorter male frowned as he complied, "what? What do you want?"  
  
You urged him to open it and took his towel and soap then you were walking towards the showers, "what the hell are you doing [name]?"  
  
You were continuing to the shower, "Aren't you taking a shower? Come in with me..."  
  
He stayed glued to his spot and you came back to him while you were shedding out of your clothing, "So?"  
  
Levi blushed as he frowned and grit his teeth, "[Name], who said I could resist while I'm seeing you naked?"  
  
You grinned as you undid your bandage and let your breast free and took out your jogs, socks and panties, "I trust you. Are you coming? You are my boyfriend now; it would have been a matter of time before you saw me in the nude, hon."  
  
With that said you saw him undress himself and discarded the clothing behind him as he made his way to you, "don't blame me if we get out of hand..."  
  
Of course, seeing a male naked was a bit new, you couldn’t help yourself. You felt self-conscious and so you knew your face must have been bright red, but you didn’t want to hold yourself back, _we already started this situation, might as well have fun!_ You giggled as you jumped on his back, "Hey boyfriend, piggy back ride to the shower, now!"  
  
"Stupid idiot! You are more trouble than I thought! Why are your boobs so fucking big! They're pressing on my back... I regret everything I said till now! I may or may not be able to control my hormones, woman!"  
  
You giggled as he brought you to the showers and you licked the shell on his left ear, "Okay, that's it! Now you are asking for it, [name]!"  
  
The shower was hot and steamy, in every sense of the words.  
~X~  
  
[Bonus]  
  
You tapped yourself dry as slipped on your panties and bra. When that was done, you stretched yourself and hummed as you blushed when you remembered about the shower you just took, _can't say that was a bad experience..._   
  
Yawning, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist and you giggled when you felt soft lips on the crook of your neck. You felt butterflies in your stomach and licked your lips while you felt them turning dry, _I really like this situation._ Your hands landed on his to intertwine with yours, "I guess this situation isn't a bad one."  
  
You felt the skin on your neck was lightly sucked on and it was then released, the lips moved to your ear, "I guess, I like it. Men locker room for your first time... You are a pervert, aren't you, [Name?]"  
  
You felt hot all of a sudden, "wait, how did you know it was my first time?"  
  
Levi chuckled as he slid his hand to one of your breasts, "I just felt it... Inexperience, but it's fine... Makes you damn cute. Next time we are doing it in a bedroom thought."  
  
You nodded as you felt his hands leave your body, "sure thing... "  
  
You then got quickly dressed as you went towards the door,to was sure interesting, hehe~ The guy who was supposed pretending to be your boyfriend arrived near you and gave you a wolfish grin, "Well, should we go, [name]?"  
  
You nodded and both of you left together after assuring yourselves that your lockers where locked, his left arm slid around your waist as you were walking away from the locker room, _pretending to be a couple? HA!_

[Bonus end]


End file.
